Someday My Prince Will Come
by Aileen Xiao
Summary: SONG FIC! Ketika Hermione memimpikan Pangerannya, siapakah dia? WARNING : sangat OOC sekali! ALUR CEPAT Don't like Don't Read! RnR :  fic pertama saya


**Hello, karya pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Misstypo dan sebagainya mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih pemula.**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat ditunggu, belum bisa mengharapkan pujian dan please gunakan bahasa yang santun kalo mau mengkritik!**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling. so, It's not mine**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**INI ADALAH SONG FIC. LAGU BERJUDUL "Someday My Prince Will Come" by. Ashley Tisdale  
><strong>

**Warning! SANGAT OOC,alur yang tidak jelas dan terlalu cepat dan segala ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday I will find my prince <strong>**  
><strong>**He may be far away ****  
><strong>**But I know he will come ****  
><strong>**Someday**

"Eh,Hermione?" sapa seorang wanita muda cantik yang lebih muda dariku, Ginny Weasley.

"Uh,hum ya? Ginny?" jawabku gelagapan karena aku sedang melamun tadi.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kau tidak ikut berdansa dengan yang lainnya? Mana pasanganmu?" tanyanya panjang lebar. Namun ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang saat bertanya. Harry mungkin?

Namun aku tidak menjawab. Huh untuk apa pula dia menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah pasti. Seperti tidak mengenalku saja.

Hufft,well, yap disinilah aku, di pesta tahun baru. Lihat mereka? Ya mereka semua, semua murid Hogwarts sedang berdansa dengan riang dan bersemangat. Dengan pasangannya masing-masing tentu saja. Dan kau tahu? Aku merasa hanya aku sendiri yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Payah? Ya, terserah lah. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu berminat merayakan Tahun Baru ini. Di dunia sihir memang sedikit berbeda cara merayakan tahun barunya. Tapi sama saja membosankannya seperti di dunia Muggle (Menurutku)

And whoa? Wait! Dimana Ginny? Kurasa dia disampingku tadi? Ah yasudah lah, pasti buru-buru ingin menemui Harry, wajar lah, dia pacarnya.

Menyebalkan bukan jika kita sendiri ditengah keramaian seperti ini?

Apa? Kau bertanya siapa pacarku? JAWABANNYA? aku-tidak-punya. Miris memang. Hem, tapi aku percaya, kalau sudah jodoh toh takkan kemana. Iya kan? Jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu takdir dan waktu yang menentukan.

**Prince of my dreams**  
><strong>Far away<strong>  
><strong>To call my own<strong>  
><strong>Someday<strong>  
><strong>Prince of my dreams<strong>  
><strong>Far away<strong>  
><strong>To call my own<strong>  
><strong>Someday<strong>

Mau dengar ceritaku? Tidak? Jahat sekali kalian.

Ah? Mau? Oh baiklah

Jadi begini, hem.. sebenarnya semalam sebelum pesta ini aku bermimpi. Tentang seorang pemuda tampan. Seperti pangeran! Rambutnya yang pirang dan halus, matanya berwarna kelabu namun indah -ralat, sangat amat indah- tatapannya yang tajam dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Bodohnya, sebelum aku melihatnya dan mengenalinya, aku sudah terbangun! Tapi tanpa diidentifikasi lebih lanjut, kurasa kalian tahu kan siapa 'Pangeranku' itu?

Dia seperti Pangeran di realita kehidupanku, kau tak perlu kuberitahu kan siapa Pangeran dalam kehidupan nyataku? Kurasa tak usah, karena kalian pun pasti takkan percaya. Bahkan sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu mempercayai perasaanku sendiri *eh?

Dia sangat sangat sangat berbeda denganku dan aku sama sekali tidak setaraf dengannya, namun aku memang bodoh, bisa bisanya aku mencintai orang seperti dia! -What? Tunggu! Apa kubilang tadi? Aku? Hermione Jean Granger, bodoh? Doffth! Tidak tidak tidak aku tidak bodoh! Err tidak bodoh dalam pelajaran tepatnya. Namun, dalam kasus 'cinta' ini well yap, aku akui aku memang bodoh (dikatakan dengan sangat amat berat hati)

Jika kau bertanya (lagi) tentang 'apakah aku mengharapkannya menjadi pasanganku?'

Dengan mantab akan kujawab, Ya.

**Someday my prince will come **

**Someday I'll find a love**

For your Information, Hellooo?

Aku masih normal! Kenapa sih semuanya bilang aku acuh terhadap lelaki? Ah aku bukan Lavender Brown yang mengejar-ngejar Ron ya!

Aku hanya menunggu! menunggu waktu yang tepat!

Aku akan mendapatkan cintaku sendiri dan cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya, tidak mengenal status dan perbedaan! Ya kan?

Jadi jangan mempertanyakan jalan hidupku karena aku mempunyai hidupku sendiri dan kau juga punya diri sendiri untuk diurusi kan?

-aku mulai tidak sabaran rupanya-

**And how thrilling that moment will be**

**When the prince of my dreams comes to me**

Kadang aku suka membayangkan jika suatu hari Pangeranku itu akan datang.

Aku malah berharap dia datang sekarang, menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian ditengah keramaian ini dan bla bla bla

Dan, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah menurut kalian aku ini cantik?

Umm, ya jika umm, pangeranku itu ehm, datang sekarang dan ehem ya em ya sudahkah aku terlihat err cantik?

Aku terkadang merasa belum siap.

Aku merasa belum siap bertemu dengannya.

Dan tidakkah kalian menyadari sesuatu? Dimana Pangeranku ya? Aku belum melihatnya sejak pesta ini dimulai?

Eh, tunggu? Kalian lihat itu? Itu dia! Itu dia! Itu! Dan dia... sendirian?

Aku meloncat kegirangan ditengah keramaian ini dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai goyah. Dan kejadiaan selanjutnya

'Bruugh!'

"Aww!" teriakku kesakitan.

Aku melihat semua orang memandang kearahku dan menertawakanku keras-keras. Huh, apalagi anak-anak Slytherin itu, puas sekali mereka menertawakanku. Aku melihat beberapa anak simpati dan yap pada akhirnya pun mereka semua ikut tertawa. 'Sial!' batinku.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dan menyeruak diantara lautan manusia ini. Aku hanya celingak celinguk sambil memegangi pergelangan kakiku yang sepertinya terkilir cukup parah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa eh,Granger?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Nah! Ternyata dia yang berteriak tadi. Dan sepertinya dia ingin membuatku jantungan karena wajahnya itu. Dan kau takkan pernah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang ini kan? Kau mungkin terkejut, jadi siap-siap menelfon ambulance.

"Ah, aku eh tidak em tidak mengapa." jawabku sambil menutupi semburat merah ini dengan susah payah.

"Sudah, biar aku antar kau ke Madam Pomfrey." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Gosh! Aku mau pingsan sekarang

Tanpa mengantongi persetujuanku terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mengangkatku kedalam pangkuannya.

Aku mendengar _sangat jelas sekali _para wanita shock dan berkemungkinan ada yang pingsan.

Bagaimana tidak! Orang yang menolongku dan sekarang tengah menggendongku ini adalah

**Draco Malfoy**, karya terindah seorang penguasa alam.

Aku merangkul lehernya dan ia menggendongku dengan tenang. Kami menuju Hospital Wing dalam diam. Sebenarnya aku sangat amat teramat ingin mengajaknya mengobrol yaa tapi bagiku ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup saat ini. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap Miss.

**He'll whisper I love you**  
><strong>And steal a kiss or two<strong>  
><strong>Though he may be far away<strong>  
><strong>I will find my love someday<strong>

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di Hospital Wing. Sialnya, Madam Pomfrey tidak ada ditempat. Aku baru ingat, tadi sore kan Madam Pomfrey harus pergi. Entahlah kemana, bukan urusanku juga kan?

Jadi disinilah aku dan Draco Malfoy. Berdua di tempat ini. Aku duduk diatas ranjang dan dia duduk di ranjang juga. Tepat disampingku.

Aku pun memecahkan keheningan

"Um, terimakasih, Malfoy." celetukku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sama-sama Granger. Keberatan untuk memangilku Draco?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Tapi apa aku boleh? Kau lupa status darah dan perbedaan asrama kita Malfoy?" jawabku dengan heboh dan sedikit -err _lebay_

"Lupa? Ah tidak. Hanya, aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi Granger, untuk apa status darah yang tidak peting itu? Sang penguasa kegelapan sudah tiada Granger. Kita sudah hidup dalam damai. Kau,aku,temanmu, semuanya bisa menjadi teman." balasnya dengan santai.

Draco? Draco Malfoy yang mengucapkan tadi barusan? 3 kata, aku-tidak-percaya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana Granger?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Baiklah, Draco. Em dan kau juga boleh memanggil nama depanku." ujarku sambil tersenyum, aku berusaha memperlihatkan senyuman terbaikku didepannya.

"Oke, Hermione." dan dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, bayangkan saja sang Draco Malfoy tersenyum ceria! Tapi please,jangan pingsan.

Sekitar 5 menit kami terbelenggu dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya,

"Hermione, aku ingin kamu tahu sesuatu." ucapnya dengan penuh niat.

"Apa itu, Draco?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Perasaanku."

Aw, apa itu? Hujan bunga mawar? Oh bukan, aku hanya berlebihan.

"Ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku...aku... Kau janji takkan marah?" ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Emm, memangnya kenapa?" aku mulai gugup juga sekarang.

"Kau harus berjanji!" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Ummph, okay" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat itu.

"akumencintaimu" ia mengatakkan dengan sangat cepat sehingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya, katakan dengan pelan Draco." aku memintanya untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku...mencin...ta...mencintai...mu... Hermione, AKU MENCINTAIMU HERMIONE GRANGER." ia mulai tidak sabar rupanya, dengan penuh keyakinan dan teriakkan ia mengatakan itu semua dihadapan Hermione Granger.

**Someday we'll say and do**  
><strong>The things we've been longing to<strong>  
><strong>And I'll know him the moment we meet<strong>  
><strong>For my heart will start skipping a beat<strong>  
><strong>Someday when my dreams come true<strong>

"Draco...aku...aku... aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

Aku melihat senyumannya semakin berkembang dan dari situ terpancar kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

Bisakah aku pingsan sekarang?

**Somewhere waiting for me**  
><strong>There's someone I'm longing to see<strong>  
><strong>Someone I can't help but adore<strong>  
><strong>Who will thrill me for ever more?<strong>

"Maaf." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Maaf untuk apa Draco?" aku mengrenyitkan alisku, tanda bahwa aku penasaran.

"Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Seharusnya kamu tahu dari dulu."

"Semenjak?" tanyaku heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Sedari tahun pertama, sewaktu namamu dipanggil oleh untuk diseleksi asrama? Kau ingat?" ia mengucapkannya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Draco, kau... kau perlu tahu, aku... aku juga, aku juga sudah memendam perasaanku sejak tahun pertama. Tapi kenapa Draco? Oh aku tahu! -nona tahu segala- ya ya ya status darah dan perbedaan asrama? Iya kan Draco? Iya kan?"

"Aku tak heran kau dipanggil nona tahu segala." ujarnya sambil menggunyingkan senyum yang menawan.

"Oke, lupakan, yang aku tahu sekarang kita sudah bersatu. Ya kan?" lagi-lagi aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Ya Hermione, selamanya. Kau berjanji?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau boleh melakukan sumpah tak terlarang kok." kataku meyakinkan.

"Tidak perlu, sudah ada benang tidak terlihat yang mengikat kita mulai saat ini."

"Kau benar."

Akhirnya kami pun berusaha mengenal lebih dekat dan lebih dekat di ruangan itu. Saat kami merasa ini sudah saatnya tidur, kami pun kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tidak lupa ia memberi ciuman selamat tidur padaku dan aku pun membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama.

Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih, kau sudah membuat mempiku menjadi kenyataan.

**Aku sudah menemukan Pangeranku. Pangeranku sejak dulu. Dia, dialah DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, saya ga ngerti, dari sekian banyak fic yang saya buat. KENAPA-HARUS-INI yang saya buat? Saya tidak tahu #plak<strong>

**Maaf ya saya mengacaukan fandom ini. :(**

**Bagaimana? Apa menurut kalian saya harus menghapus fic ini? sampaikan lewat review!**

**Oia! kalau kalian ga baca lirik lagunya kayaknya bakalan rada ga ngerti deh jalan ceritanya, jadi saya sarankan untuk download dulu ya lagu ini "Someday My Prince Will Come" by. Ashley Tisdale.**

**jangan flame yaaa hu hu hu bikin saya down nanti T-T**

**Last word, REVIEW!**

**-zhavier**


End file.
